1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fuel cell system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fuel cell system is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Print No. Hei.6-325780 published without examination on Nov. 25, 1994. In this fuel cell system, water in an off-gas of a fuel gas and an off-gas of an oxidizing agent gas are recycled. To this end, water vapor or the water in gas phase within the off-gas of the fuel gas is condensed at a gas separator provided in a conduit through which the off-gas of the fuel gas passes, while water vapor or the water in gas phase of the off-gas of the oxidizing agent gas is condensed at a gas separator provided in a conduit through which the off-gas of the oxidizing agent passes.
However, in the foregoing conventional fuel cell system, if efficient water recovery is desired, a pressure loss in each conduit becomes large, thereby possibly lowering the efficiency of the entire fuel cell system.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a fuel cell system which is free from the foregoing drawback.
In order to attain the above and other objects, the present invention provides a fuel cell system which comprises a fuel-cell stack for generating electricity by using a fuel gas and an oxidizing gas; a combustion device for burning an off-gas of the fuel gas from the fuel-cell stack; and water recovering means for recovering a vapor of an exhaust gas resulting from combustion.